1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light measuring device for a camera of the type in which the field of view of the finder is divided into a plurality of areas, and brightness informations are sought over all these areas and are computed based on various formulae to obtain a light value.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a photographic technique of the camera there is known photography by the fill-in flash mode.
From the first, the fill-in flash mode is selected when such a photographic situation is encountered that, as with back lighting, the difference between the brightness of a subject of principal interest and its background is so large that it is difficult to give a proper exposure to both of the subject and background areas of film. In other words, this case is such a scene that if the exposure is made proper for the subject area by using the spot light measuring mode, the background area of high brightness is considerably over-exposed, and if it is attempted to give the proper exposure to the entire area of the picture frame by the center-weighted average light measuring, the subject area of relatively low brightness is caused to be considerably under-exposed. The fill-in flash mode in the case of such a scene is to illuminate the subject arranged at a relatively short distance with flash light so that while the proper exposure is given to the background area, the subject area does not become under-exposed.
Since the fill-in flash mode has its aim in what has been described above, in the past, many have been so constructed that when this mode is selected, the exposure is determined by the average light measuring or the center-weighted average light measuring which is relatively liable to give a proper exposure to the background area. But, because this kind of light measuring mode has sensitivity over the entire area of the picture frame, it is susceptible to the influence of the brightness of the subject which is relatively low as compared with the brightness of the background. Hence, there has been a drawback that the background area of the film is liable to be over-exposed. Particularly when the proportion of the subject area in the picture frame was large, this influence was conspicuously exerted with the result of the over-exposure.